


D is for Degradation

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: John gets mean, you get horny





	D is for Degradation

“Strip,” John’s voice commanded. You could tell from the tone of it that it was going to be one of those nights; the nights you crave constantly, where he surrenders himself to his dominance.

You already felt wet as your pussy tingled at the thought of what was in store while your mind ran away with you.

“I’m sorry, did you not understand? Do I have to dumb it down so that you’ll know what I meant?” He was using the tone of voice that people would use when they were speaking to a little kid, and you’re instantly craving more as it cut you out of your reverie. “You’re going to take off your clothes and get on your knees.”

“Sorry John,” you mumbled, your cheeks going bright pink with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. His words seemed to travel directly to your core. You pulled your dress over your shoulders and threw it at the chair in the corner of the room. Your panties and bra soon followed, and you toed off your boots and socks. You slid down to your knees in front of him so fast that it’s a wonder you didn’t get carpet burn.

“Well,” he mused, cocking a half smirk down at you, “it’s great to see the little slut doesn’t have a problem with doing what she’s told.”

You shuddered, eyes closing slightly and your legs unconsciously spreading. His voice was by far his greatest weapon, deadlier than any gun or blade. And here he was using it against you so casually. He made it all sound so simple.

“Colour?”

“Green,” you grinned up at him.

“My my, aren’t you just an eager little whore,” he squatted down to look you in your eyes, making you feel even smaller than you were. He slipped a hand out and caressed your cheek; a silent gesture to show that this was just a scene, and under the tough exterior John loved you. He slipped his thumb into your mouth and you eagerly sucked it in. Your tongue lapped at the pad of it, and your head bobbed slightly while you sucked. He let you roll your tongue around it for another few seconds before he was taking it out and slapping you across the face.

It wasn’t hard, enough to leave a pink shape of his hand but nowhere near as strong as it could’ve been had he put even half his strength into it. You shivered and clenched your thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“Do you know why I hit you?” He asked, and his voice was deep and gravelly.

“No, John.”

“That was because you’re mine. You’re _my_ nasty little slut, and if I want to hit you, I will. And you don’t have a problem with that, do you?” The way he was grinning at you made you want to combust right there on the spot.

You wordlessly shook your head. You weren’t sure if anything you said would make sense at this point. Your cheek was still tingling from the hit and your knees were starting to grow uncomfortable from the rough carpet.

The most present sensation out of everything you were feeling right now, though, was the ache between your thighs. You just wanted him to bury himself inside of you, but you wanted, no, _needed_ to hear him demean you more. This was what you craved at the end of a hunt. Not candles and rose petals, but bruises and mascara tear tracks. And John knew that. Hell, he craved it as well. That’s what made you two go so well together. You both understood and reciprocated each other’s needs.

He stood back up to his full height and slowly unbuckled his belt, and you wouldn’t be surprised if your tongue was hanging out eagerly at this point. He pulled himself out of his pants and sighed at the relief of being taken out of the tight confinement.

He rumbled out a laugh that was low and menacing when he saw how eagerly you eyed his cock. He lazily stroked it, twisting his hand at the head and thumbing at the building precum. You licked your lips, eyeing how shiny the head was growing.

“Look at how desperate you are for me,” he whistled. “It’s not often you get a whore as pretty as you for free.”

You whined, torn between looking up at his face or his cock. “Please, John, please let me suck your cock. I need to-”

“Oh, you need to?” Now he was full blown laughing, no quiet chuckle.  Your head flushed even more and you were pretty sure there was a puddle on the floor in between your legs.  "I’m in charge here. So why don’t you sit there and look pretty.“

You felt embarrassed, you were completely bare and exposed on the floor while he stood tall and imposing over you, fully clothed except for his dick which he was currently fucking into his fist. You leaned back to sit on your heels to get more comfortable, deciding to just sit still and wait him out.

You could tell he was getting close, and you idly slid a hand between your legs. If he wasn’t going to touch you, you’d touch yourself.

"Oh no,” he laughed when he looked down and saw your hand between your legs.

He let go of his cock and reached down, grabbing you from under your armpits and tossing you onto the bed. You landed with a light bounce, tits heaving as you watched him stalk over to you.

“Only person who gets to touch this slutty pussy,” he broke off to cup it, “is me. I own you, little girl.”

His hand jerked back only to crack forward, landing an open-palmed smack to your cunt. You let out a cry and clenched your legs tightly around his hand to prevent it from happening again. “John!”

His hand slid up and down between your thighs, moving easily from the amount of slick you’d manage to produce ever since you walked into the bedroom. His fingertips brushed against your clit and you bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning out. He pushed your legs open and climbed in between them to keep you from forcing them closed again, and then he traced two of his fingers around your hole.

“This what you want?” He asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

You nodded eagerly.

“Yeah? You want my fingers in this slutty cunt?” You nodded again and planted your feet on the bed to hold your legs up. He slid two fingers in and you groaned at the stretch. He shallowly thrusted them in and out, not even attempting to brush them against your sweet spot. This was about stretching you out for him, not your pleasure.

You gripped the sheets on each side of you as he added a third finger. It burned slightly but it was probably the most comforting feeling in the world to you, full of promises of what was going to come.

“Think you’re ready?”

You nodded eagerly. “Yeah, John. I’m fucking emerald.”

His hand slapped your cunt again. “Watch your tone, whore.”

You winced. “Sorry.”

He stood up to kick his pants and underwear off and flung his shirt somewhere behind him before practically diving back up and onto the bed.

You felt the blunt head of his cock against your hole before he was thrusting into you without a warning. Your hands reached up to claw at his shoulders, despite his fingers you still felt the burn of his cock as it stretched you apart. “Holy fuck!”

He leaned his head down and kissed your neck, alternating between soft kisses and harsh sucks. “Green?”

“Green.”

He pulled his hips back before slamming forward with so much force that you were pushed up the bed a little. He set up a punishing pace, and it felt like you were getting bruised from the inside.

One of his hands trailed up to your neck and squeezed tight enough to constrict your breathing. Your hands automatically reached up to grab his wrist, your body’s default reaction; but he kept his grip strong while he continued to ram into you.

You were pulsating around him and everything felt heightened by the lack of oxygen.

“You gonna come?” He grunted into your ear. He was slamming into you hard, fast, and oh so deep. Your body was being forced to accommodate him and it was the best feeling in the world.

White spots started dancing across your vision and you felt yourself veer towards the edge. Suddenly he pushed in as deep as he could and ground his hips into your clit. You were coming before you even realized what was happening, and his hand loosened around your neck to let you breathe again. After you had calmed down he began a quick pace of shallow thrusts, and it didn’t take him long to come after you had squeezed him so tightly before.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he panted against your neck, and you felt streams of his cum paint your insides. It was the best reward you could have gotten. After he finished, he pulled out and rolled onto his side, keeping you in his arms. “You good?”

“Fuck yeah I’m good.”

“Language,” he reprimanded, shaking his head but he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” you smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you too, you big softy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
